Early Morning Dew
by redskiez
Summary: Sometimes, Obito thinks his life is a dream. He thinks that one day he would wake up and he would find that none of this had happened after all.


He nuzzles his nose deeper into Deidara's long hair, breathing in the smell of lavender and soap and the faintest hint of fire and earth.

If this is a dream, Obito thinks, it's certainly one that he doesn't want to wake from.

A far away thought sparks in the depth of his mind. A warm pulse of lava hidden beneath a long-dead volcano. Obito ignores it and the thought disappears just like that.

He exists only for now and that is alright by him.

Deidara shifts in his arms and Obito holds him closer, pressing Deidara's back tighter against his chest. He presses his nose against Deidara's neck and breathes in again.

The early morning light seeps through the windows, followed by a gentle blow of wind that brushes against the thin curtains and Obito blinks the sleep from his eyes one final time. He presses a kiss against the back of Deidara's neck and he lets his hands wander.

One of them slides down and up under Deidara's sleep-shirt, pressing warm and calloused fingertips against soft and supple skin. The other one ventures down lower but keeps away from any skin, touching only over a layer of soft cotton.

Even in his sleep, Deidara seems to know how to respond to him. His body reacts accordingly, arching into Obito's touch and hips grinding back. Obito breathes out heavily, a warm brush of air against Deidara's ear that makes him moan in his sleep and shift even more.

Obito keeps from moving his own hips, knowing that he is already hard and straining against Deidara's ass. Instead, he continues to focus on Deidara.

The hand that is pressed against Deidara's torso moves to cup Deidara's chest, squeezing and groping until he ultimately decides to pinch one of Deidara's nipples between his rough fingers.

Deidara jerks at the sensation, legs shifting.

Obito leans forward and presses a kiss on Deidara's neck, and then another, and then one more. Obito moves to Deidara's shoulders and continues to press kisses, some harsher than others until he has kissed every inch of Deidara's exposed skin - and then he does it all over again.

Meanwhile, his other hand moves to ghost over Deidara's very obvious tent, ignoring the way Deidara whines and jerks his hips uselessly. Obito grins to himself. He presses the heel of his hand against Deidara and grunts when he feels Deidara begin to rock his hips on his hand.

Obito presses his fingers further, between Deidara's legs, and rubs right up against Deidara's entrance.

Not a moment later, Deidara lets out a quiet breath and comes.

Obito waits for a few seconds before he pushes Deidara's sleep-pants down, maneuvering him so that they will slide down past his hips. He bites his tongue as he accidentally brushes against his own hard-on.

When Obito bites another hickey across Deidara's already spotted neck, Deidara begins to come to and rests a hand on Obito's forearm, fingers digging into his skin.

"Mm," Deidara moans and twists his body.

Obito bites back another moan and shifts back, trying to put some distance between his dick and Deidara's ass.

"Tobi," Deidara mumbles, eyes still closed but head turning to face Obito. "What're you doing, hm?"

Even when half asleep, Deidara insists on being 'cool.' Obito snorts and kisses Deidara instead of answering him. Deidara mumbles something unintelligible against his lips and then kisses him back.

While he's distracted, Obito shifts back and presses himself into Deidara's bared cheeks, adjusting himself to be positioned against his entrance.

"What?" Deidara mutters and turns his head, breaking the kiss. "Tobi," Deidara says again, wriggling his hips. The two of them moan in unison at the contact. Obito shifts and the tip of his cock catches on the edge of Deidara's entrance. He pushes in just so and Deidara, still groggy from sleep, is loose enough to let him in without much trouble.

Obito buries his face in Deidara's hair, breathing in his scent once more, and stops moving his hips when he's seated the deepest he can be inside of Deidara.

"G'morning, baby," Obito whispers.

"Mm," Deidara hums, moving his hips in response and demand.

Obito ignores it and settles for just rubbing Deidara's nipple in circles.

Even though Deidara seems to enjoy it - his labored breaths are like music to Obito's ears - he doesn't seem to be satisfied with settling for just this.

"Ouch!" Obito complains when Deidara's hand-mouth bites his forearm.

"Get on with it," Deidara says, fully coming to awareness.

Obito mumbles something underneath his breath and wraps his arm around Deidara's torso. He grips hard and begins to thrust, slow.

Deidara seems satisfied for the moment. He knocks Obito's hand away from his chest and replaces it with his own, his hand-mouth probably doing more work than Obito's fingers. Obito settles for stroking Deidara's dick in time with his thrusts.

After a while, the slow grinding pace is not enough. Obito wants to desperately rut into Deidara like his mind is telling him to do, but he wants this to last.

Deidara, however, has other ideas.

"If you want to wake me up so early for a performance," Deidara says, "then you better perform, Tobi, yeah."

Obito chuckles low, a rumble in his throat, and he picks up the pace.

Deidara makes a noise of appreciation. Still, he is not satisfied. He takes Obito's hand away from his cock and once again uses his own. Obito can't find it in himself to mind. He moves his hand up and sticks a few fingers into Deidara's slack mouth, groaning at the feeling of his talented tongue swirling around his fingers.

"Mm," Deidara moans around his fingers. "This is good."

"S'good," Obito agrees. He changes his angle and the two of them moan at the different feeling.

For a while, all they can hear is the heavy breathing of the other and the rustling of the sheets, echoed by the quiet creaking of the bed frame. Occasionally, one of them would let out a soft moan but neither of them could name who did it.

As the sun rises higher in the sky, Obito and Deidara reach their climax together at the first note of birdsong.

Obito grinds against Deidara to ride out the last of his orgasm, fucking his cum deeper into Deidara, groaning with each minute thrust. Deidara doesn't resist but he doesn't let Obito have his fun, either.

"Stop," Deidara grunts, pushing his ass back against Obito. "It hurts if you do it too long, hm."

Obito huffs and stills his movements, feeling slightly over-sensitive himself. Obito turns his head and kisses Deidara behind his ear.

"Don't say it," Deidara says.

"Wasn't going to say anything," Obito mutters.

"You were going to," Deidara accuses.

"Hm," Obito hums. He rubs circles with his thumb on Deidara's side.

"Are you denying it, yeah?"

"No," Obito replies. He continues his rubbing until Deidara huffs and relaxes once more. "How did you know?"

"You think I don't know what today is?"

"Thought you don't care about it," Obito says.

"I didn't," Deidara says. He rolls over, hissing at the sensation of Obito slipping out of him, and faces Obito. He raises a hand and holds Obito's cheek, his thumb stroking the scarred flesh underneath Obito's eye.

Tobi tries to suppress his smile but fails.

"Just don't say it," Deidara says. "It's enough that you remembered, yeah."

"Okay," Obito replies.

Deidara flashes him a grin and then rolls off the bed. Obito turns to lie on his back as he watches Deidara head to the bathroom, giving him a perfect view of his ass and his seed leaking down those milky thighs.

Obito sucks in a breath through his teeth, his cock giving an interested twitch at the sight, but Deidara purposefully locks the bathroom door behind him.

Obito groans and tosses his head back, staring up at the ceiling and trying his best to ignore his growing erection.

When he hears the shower turn on, Obito closes his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Deidara," he says into the air.

* * *

Hey guys, Red here!

This is beta'd by frozenCinders.

Happy birthday, Deidara!

I hope you all enjoyed reading it and if you did (or didn't), please remember to leave a review telling me why (or why not)!

If you haven't already, you should follow me on Tumblr (redskiez dot net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.

Did you know that I have a ko-fi? You can go to ko-fi dot com slash redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
